ME Crossover Ideas
by wolfblood123
Summary: My ME Crossover Ideas. Some Chapter might be Edit/Updated later.
1. Chapter 1 Supper Commander

**I decided since people like my Code Geass Ideas I decided to go with ME Ideas as well Be warrned though since though I Know about the game I don't get that much Ideas from it so don't expect updates that much**

* * *

**Mass Effect/Super Commander**

Years after the Coalition was made peace has ensued with the 3 factions what would happen when travailing through 1 of their Quantum Gateway to find new worlds to habitat they meet an Alien fleet that attacks them where they follow them back to 1 of their colonies the Coalition retaliate eventually they discover the rest of the galaxy how would they change things

**Mass Effect/Super Commander**

Humans lived 300 thousand years ago in the Galaxy where they created a Quantum Gateway network that they used to travel the Galaxy they was a 3 way war with The UEF, Cybran Nation & Aeon Illuminate they eventually worked together agents The Seraphim when they found about The Reapers they knew they would not survive being weakened from the wars instead they left their body's & put it in a Reaper they hid all their technology from The Reapers so they won't use it & go into hiding to find away to stop them years later when they hear The Reaper Vanguard was killed they decide to ally with Shepherd to save The Galaxy

Universes they travel to are Destiny, Halo, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1

**Mass Effect/Super Commander**

The Coalition has lived in peace years when they discover a device that they believe is of Seraphim nature they sent a fleet where they are then transported to another Universe where they try to find away home


	2. Chapter 2 Killzone

**Mass Effect/Killzone**

What would happen when The Turians invaded a colony that belonged to The Vektans that also had Helghasts on it in response the 2 governments decided to put aside their animosity to fight this new threat they stage a counter attack pushing them back & plan for war they get introduced to the galactic community.

**Mass Effect/Killzone**

When the crew of The Normandy fined 2 planets & discover 2 ancient civilizations once lived on them. They discover that they were occupied by Humanity's Ancestors who left to live on earth to get away from the war they discover technology that would help them agents The Reapers.


	3. Chapter 3 Endless Space

**Mass Effect/Endless Space**

What would happen if The Turians attacked a different version of Humanity a version where they & their Allies have just been victorious agents The Cravers They made a big mistake.

**Mass Effect/Endless Space**

Millions of years ago a race called The Endless were the most powerful race in the Universe but due to wars got stranded in the Milky Way Galaxy there they found Mass Effect Tech & use it but when The Reapers come they make a deal where they would be turned into Reapers but on their terms they agreed. They used "Dust" & upload themselves. They hide their knowledge tech from The Reapers & go into hiding saving other races to serve them by their choice. They find away to stop The Reapers permanently & hearing of Shepherd decide to Make Contact to get an Alliance

Crossover with Destiny, Halo, Star Trek & Stargate SG-1

**Mass Effect/Endless Space**

For years the empires had always been at each others throat but when The Cravers start to attack The Galaxy they decide to but their differences aside to fight this threat they discover they are using technology they found the belonged to The Endless the war was bloody where years later when are on the verge of victorious where the fleet of allied ships get sent through a hole in The Space-Time Continuum where they are sent to a different Universe how would this change things


	4. Chapter 4 Command & Conquer

**Mass Effect/Command & Conquer**

A century after Kane & his followers had Ascended Humanity makes many breakthroughs with the technology of The Scrin as well as Chrono technology from the wars. Thanks to all these advances they manage to make Tiberium a safer energy source. After they have colonized the solar system they plan to explore the rest of The Galaxy by using The Wormhole Drive of the aliens unfortunately the crew is sent to another universe where how would they change things?

**Mass Effect/Command & Conquer**

A century after Kane Ascended GDI commander was experimenting with a new project by using Chrono technology from the great wars & technology from The Scrin unfortunately an accident happened that sent the commander to Eden Prime when Shepherd had just gotten the vision from the beacon

**Mass Effect/Command & Conquer**

A race lived in The Galaxy 150.000 years ago. They had just recently became a space faring race The Reapers came knowing they would lose they made a deal with them where they would become like them but by their own terms they agreed. They uploaded themselves in it but still had their memories & personalities they use an element called Tiberium as a power source they make their own method of FTL travel that makes wormholes & over the year's mange to make their own Keeper & Collectors to later which is voluntary as well as making a species called The Scrin to help them in defeating The Reapers when they hear of Shepherd they decide to make an Alliance seeing Shepherd as a powerful ally


	5. Chapter 5 Metroid

**Mass Effect/Metroid**

After the events of Metroid Fusion Samus is sent to another Universe where she joins Shepherd in stopping The Reapers how would an Intergalactic Bounty Hunter change things


	6. Chapter 6 Half-LifePortal

**Mass Effect/Half-Life**

Gordon Freeman had defeated The Combine with now free of its oppressors he can finally rest. But G Man has other planes sends him another Universe to help fight an evil that will destroy the Galaxy

**Mass Effect/Half-Life/Portal**

Gordon Freeman & Chell are broth by the G Man to another Universe to help save it from a race called The Reapers by allying with a Commander Shepherd


	7. Chapter 7 Achron

**Mass Effect/Achron**

Humans had finally defeated the Aliens in The Remnant System & mange to get new Technology from it. However a discovery on Mars changes things where they get introduced to a new tech called Mass Effect

**Mass Effect/Achron**

Years after defeating The Invasion in The Remnant System & getting new technology from it a fleet is sent to a part of space that has had strange gravitational readings & investigates when suddenly they are sent to another universe they try to find a way back home


End file.
